1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a color filter substrate and a method for manufacturing a vertical alignment type liquid crystal display device.
2. Related Art
On a vertical alignment type liquid crystal display device equipped with a color filter substrate and an element substrate, there are formed first protrusions to control the gap between the color filter substrate and the element substrate and second protrusions to generate alignment of a liquid crystal in a plurality of directions.
Various methods are employed for forming the first and second protrusions.
A method for forming the first protrusions is disclosed in, e.g., JP-A-2001-117104 (p. 5, FIG. 1), in which the first protrusions are formed by ejecting a curing spacer formation material by an inkjet method which is one of droplet ejection methods and then by curing the curing spacer formation material using light irradiation, thermal treatment, or both light irradiation and thermal treatment.
Further, a method for forming the second protrusions is disclosed in, e.g., JP-A-2003-35905 (p. 4, FIG. 1), in which protrusions that become the second protrusions are formed on the color filter substrate side through patterning by photolithography using photosensitive resin
When forming the first protrusions using the droplet ejection method, the positional accuracy of the first protrusions depends on the positional accuracy of the droplets ejected onto the color filter substrate. Therefore, there is a problem that the first protrusions are formed at positions where they shield display elements, and the display quality becomes degraded depending on the positional accuracy of the ejected droplets.
Further, when forming the second protrusions by photolithography, the manufacturing process becomes complex. When forming, instead, the second protrusions by the droplet ejection method, a problem is that it is difficult to form fine second protrusions smaller than the diameter of the droplets.